


A Sniper and His Fighter

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Im not sure that I could take it, M/M, Maybe not so glacial., Slow Burn- y'all it's going to be glacial, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Midorima is a well known member of Teiko, Japan's main mafia group. Takao is a low life of Shutoku. A chance encounter changes everything. But then everything changes again.(Restarted)





	A Sniper and His Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope y'all like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arch 1: Asoshieitsu
> 
> _Shin-chan. Midorima let out an annoyed growl as he began walking back home, not noticing the shadows that used darkness as their cloak before he felt a prick at his neck. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes, I did scrap everything. I wasn't happy with it, and realized that it had no true direction. So I'm rewriting it. I'll be sure to make up for it- don't worry!

Midorima glanced up, glaring at his teacup. It wasn’t- isn’t- normal for a mafia member to drink green tea instead of coffee, but he would rather be mocked than subjected to the addiction of the vile drink.

Two weeks to the day marked the last official day of Teiko, all of its members disbanded after the death of Nijimura Shuzo- except for Kuroko, whom Akashi had commanded to stay with him. Two weeks to the day that somehow- Akashi managed to reassign, somehow sending Midorima into the care of Shutoku.

They had formerly been known as the Generation of Miracles, a name whispered under the radar of the police and the public- the title for the five people that were stronger than people had ever imagined, known as the strongest yakuza members in Japan.

There was Kise Ryota- the golden-haired copycat with a personality too upbeat and annoying for anyone to successfully enjoy his company.

Aomine Daiki- the navy-blue head who had an all-around skill with weapons- Midorima had to admit that-, but an arrogance to match his skills.

Murasakibara Atsushi- the purple giant who, while skilled at hand to hand combat, just didn't care enough.

And Akashi Seijuurou- the red headed leader of them all, skilled in strategy, breaking people completely, and worming his way into Kuroko's heart.

Midorima Shintarou- the green haired sniper, who- Midorima admitted to himself- had a great deal more pride then he should. And, Midorima thought, there was him.

Kuroko Tetsuya-  the elusive sixth man; the teal haired invisible assassin who created a wall around himself but let the wrong person in.

Together, they had been an interesting crew. Not any longer however.

Now, they had all been sent their separate ways.

“Can I sit with you?” Midorima looked up at the man right in front of him, seemingly walking up through Midorima’s blind spot. He had black hair, and, if Midorima were to admit it, was quite attractive.

“You may.” Midorima answered, knowing that this was the man that Shutoku sent for him, “May I ask where we are planning to go next?”

A smile grew on the other male’s face, but it wasn’t exactly kind, “We’re going to downtown.” Then he called a waiter over, to Midorima’s irritation, and ordered some food as well.

When the male’s food came, he asked for it on the go before leaving the cafe. Midorima had to pay for both their food before he hurried out of the store. The raven-haired male was leaning against a stop sign as he ate one of the pastries that he had gotten.

“It’s not good manners to leave your companion with that tab.” Midorima quipped, and the other male’s eyes lit up for a second before he replied coolly.

“I thought that I would be your companion.” He said, and there was something about how it said it that sent a shudder through Midorima. The man smirked at him before he began walking- leaving Midorima to stalk after him.

The raven-haired male walked with a certain swagger that Midorima couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t as confident and sure as Aomine’s, nor was it full of concealed malice like Kise’s. It was just a swagger, plain and simple.

But people aren’t plain and simple. Midorima thought as he walked him. He has to be hiding something. That’s the only-

“Are you done ogling me?” The male asked without turning around. He paused for a second, most likely for dramatic effect and Midorima sure was affected- before he continued talking, “You’re going to have to take me out to dinner at least once.” The man joked.

Midorima recovered from the surprise quickly and spat back, “Are you sure that your standards are that high?” The man scoffed, shoulders shaking with mirth before he turned to pierce Midorima was startlingly blue. Nearly a slate gray, to be exact.

“I’m sure.” The man smirked, raising an eyebrow at Midorima before he turned abruptly, leaving Midorima to turn on his heel to follow the male that was walking through an alleyway. When they left the alleyway behind them, they were met with a grove of trees.

The man delved into them without another word, and Midorima was left to follow him.

“You don’t want to know the name of the guy that’s escorting you?” The man said suddenly, if awkwardly.

“Do I need to? Do I have any reason to remember you?” Midorima snapped back, using one hand to push up his glasses with disdain.

The guy turned around and glared at him for a second, his face all hard angles, before he turned back around, leaned over, and opened up a trapdoor.

“Isn’t there better places for an entrance?” Midorima quipped, fulling knowing that the other man wasn’t likely to answer.

“You get what you get.” The man quipped back, an easy smile on his lips. Midorima’s eyes narrowed, “And then you can’t get upset.”

And then the man descended, leaving Midorima to contemplate his life choices (getting caught making out with another man, leaving home for uni, becoming a mafia member to pay for uni, get ‘reassigned’- however that happens) before he followed the man.

The room was nearly pitch black when the man closed the hatch above them, and Midorima blinked for a few seconds, trying to adjust before he was yanked down harshly, a hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

Midorima was just about to lash out before the man began talking, “Let me say something. I hope to fucking god that you aren’t this rude with everyone-”

“And I should be cordial to the person who has been quite rude to me?” Midorima huffed, wrenching himself away from the man’s grip only to get pulled back again.

Midorima stared for the seconds as choking sounds filled the air. Then he rushed forwards, placing his hands on the male’s chest to check if his lungs weren’t working correctly before he was quite rudely shoved away.

“What was that for?” The male stopped, all signs of choking disappearing.

“Weren’t you-Nevermind.” Midorima cut himself off, knowing that any explanation that he gave would be ridiculous.

“Ohmigod!” The male squealed out, all of the syllable meshed towards, as the choking sound came back for a second, only to develop into laughed, “You thought I was- ah ha!”

“Shut up.” Midorima snapped sourly, “Aren’t we here for something?”

“Fine, fine.” The man said, laughter sputtering out every few seconds just to come back, “Follow me.” And Midorima began to follow his guide again as they navigated the tunnels. Within just a few minutes, the male was pushing open a door, leading to the inside of a room.

Midorima was just a few steps behind him as they entered the room, the bright lights nearly blinding him after the time that he had spent in the near pitch black. He took a second to rub his eyes, and when he looked up again, he noticed that the black haired male was staring at him with piercing gray eyes before he turned away.

“Wha-” Midorima began to ask before the man started walking again, throwing open a door without letting Midorima reply.

A few more twists and turns later, and Midorima was in front of a blond male who looked like the denotation of ‘irate’. The room that he had placed himself in was extravagant, every detail accounted for and not a thing out of place.

However, Midorima kept his eyes on the person in front of him.

Even as the blond man directed his gaze to the person behind him.

“Takao!” The man snapped, glaring at the man right behind Midorima. There was some shuffling, and suddenly Midorima’s hands were being held to his sides, the man pressing against his back.

“You can’t hurt what you can’t see, Miyaji-senpai~” The man- Takao- sang from behind Midorima, voice melodious.

Miyaji glanced at Midorima for a second, and the tall man moved out of the way. Takao didn’t have the time to scramble away before something flashed past him, hitting Takao directly on his head. Midorima swiveled his head around to see that object that had hit Takao, because he was sure that his eyes had deceived him.

He wasn’t wrong. There was a pineapple on the floor as Takao rubbed his head, letting out a small whine.

“Sorry for that brat.” Miyaji said, grabbing Midorima’s attention, “I assume that you are Midorima Shintarou?” Midorima nodded and judged them silently.

“One. Don’t judge us, you’ll be joining us soon.” Midorima felt a slight terror at that, “And two, Takao, show him the ropes.”

“Follow me Shin-chan!” What. Midorima followed Takao blindly through a maze of corridors. This time, the corridors were well lit, and Midorima was able to figure out that it seemed like a sprawling center of hidden corridors, unknown to anyone that wasn’t part of it.

Midorima waited until they were away from anyone that might care before he turned to Takao.

“What did you call me?” Midorima snapped, grabbing Takao by his shoulder. Takao was smiling when Midorima turned him around, eyes alight with mischief.

“What?” Takao asked innocently, “I didn’t call you anything?”

Midorima glared at him blankly for a few seconds before giving up. Apparently, this one seemed to be like Kise, with his ineptitude.

“Fine.” Midorima snapped after a few seconds, “So where are we doing?”

“We’re going to the meeting room where I show you the ropes.” Midorima gave Takao an exasperated look. The last few words had a very inappropriate cadence to them, “The 3 pm orgy should have begun by now.” Midorima choked on air right before Takao turned a corner and they came face to face with a wooden door.

For a while, the corridors had begun to be less underground bunker, and more like they were connected to the actual house.

“And here is the situation room!” Takao had his arms thrown out, but there were only three people inside, conversing among themselves silently. Two of them had black hair while...Midorima took a good look at the blond man in front of him and instinctively glanced behind him. He had shorter hair than the blond man that he had already seen but still...

“That was my older brother.” The younger Miyaji announced with a groan, “And you are-”

Before the younger Miyaji could finish speaking, Takao was already talking and throwing his arm over Midorima’s shoulder.

“This is Shin-chan!” He announced, and everyone else snickered.

“What did I say about calling me that?” Midorima snapped.

“Calling you what?”

* * *

 

When Midorima finally escaped that hellhole he was quite a bit smarter in the department of how Shutoku worked- weapon traffickers for the most part- and the fact that he was going to be around Takao more than he would have ever wanted to.

 _Shin-chan._ Midorima let out an annoyed growl as he began walking back home, not noticing the shadows that used darkness as their cloak before he felt a prick at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudo, enjoy, and I'll be seeing you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://dreamwriter-idrawtoo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have any questions? Seeing where this story is going, I should hope so!
> 
> If so, comment and ask!


End file.
